Naruto: Demon to Legend
by Kami of Anime
Summary: What would happen if you change some events in the Naruto world? Would life still be the same? Certainly not. A world that has changed. How will Naruto handle his life? He is gonna take it by a storm and make sure no one will forget the name -Naruto. Lemons in later chapters and harem story. NarutoxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

First off, as usual, hi guys. I am back with possibly my last fic that I will start for a while.

Next I would lick to say...*clears throat*

FUCK ALL OF YOU!

I told myself that I would never read or write a story about this series.

And a special fuck you goes out to apollo89.

Reason: He started this.

I was looking through some of my followers of my stories and noticed him as one of the newest members.

I read through some of the summaries of his favorite stories.

Alot were Naruto stories.

I told myself to ignore it but some of them just wouldn't let me. I read them anyway and guess what?

This happens.

I also would like to say that personally,...you have all broken me.

Anyway, enough of that.

So this story is basically a recreation of Naruto.

I won't start from the birth on but I will tell you, historical events will be altered.

For instance, the incident of the Kyuubi getting free happened sooner.

So did the birth of Naruto.

Sorry, I know that a lot of you think that, Naruto should be with Sakura, or Hinata, or the one that I just couldn't see,...Ino.

He was born a few years before that and although it was still given to him at birth, and his parents still die, he ends up with a set of people that aren't really that obvious. When I looked at the episodes when I watched as they released fresh from japan, I saw so much that could have been altered. If you changed one thing, it could set off the whole world differently.

The same start is basically there...sorta.

So you know, you will notice but some people will be changed...age wise and such but that is to ensure that it doesn't look like child rape.

First off, Naruto will start off in the hideous orange jump suit but later goes to have better looking clothes.

I am Dragonic Angel. As such, I will be the new creator of the series.

I don't own the names of places, people, titles, or anything of that nature.

I only own my version of the series, which is this fic. I will be changing this shit to ways no one ever saw coming. Let's just see...

Oh, there will be some people that were male in the series that I change to female just cause of a couple reasons.

One, you totally see it believable that way. Two, I can cause it is my story. Now just watch the mayhem and destruction mixed with love and romance get started.

Chapter 1: Time Leaves Scars

* * *

A young boy was cursed a long while ago.

Yet, it was a blessing.

He didn't know at the time, but because of it, he would gain more things in the future than he could ever ask for in the past.

His birth was one of pain for those around him.

That night, the greatest threat known to the ninja world, showed its face again.

The Nine tailed beast, known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

He attacked the hidden leaf village, Konoha.

At the end of the day, this demon was sealed into the boy.

The boy's existence was known but his heritage not...not to the public that is.

He was ridiculed and beaten all the time. He couldn't pass by any alley without walking out being beaten and bruised.

They called him 'Demon boy' and always said "He should just die. The sooner, the better."

Among other things, they would refuse to let their children confront him.

If they did, they would tell the children to get away and for him to leave their child alone.

He finally had enough of this.

On his 7 birthday, he woke an ability to talk to his Kyuubi inside of him.

This beast was revealed to be named Kurama.

Naruto spent alot of time in his mindscape.

It was where he could make his only friend. fox demon or not, he just wanted a friend.

Kurama would talk with him alot and they became close friends.

Naruto asked Kurama to train him to become strong.

He agreed but told him he could only show him up to three tails without severely hurting him.

Naruto was happy so he nodded.

They spent hours training in his mind. He learned to manipulate his chakra to form parts of the Kyuubi body.

His favorite was using the tails.

He was taught alot of the power that he can use.

He managed to figure out how to even manipulate it in only his eyes.

Once he turned 10, he managed to start doing good in ninja school.

He became very knowledgeable in the books and learned the ninjutsu he needed to pass.

In his own time, he let Kurama teach him some more advanced jutsu.

His best one that Kurama taught him was to make hundreds of clones of himself.

He started searching around and found a scroll on more powerful shadow clones.

The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

He used this to start with learning easier.

He didn't really get beat up that much but on his birthday, that was a different story.

**Naruto, age 15, Leaf village**

He learned alot of different jutsu.

He stopped wearing the orange jumpsuit.

He saw it as an eyesore that reminded him of his old life.

Now, he wore a black, skin tight, undershirt with a dark crimson red like what the color of Kurama is.

He wore pants all the time. They were colored black as well but with small traces of crimson in them.

No one messed with him anymore. In fact, some started to appreciate him.

One day, his life changed way beyond far. Hopefully for the better.

He met his usual team that he went with.

Team 7, he went on a transport and protect mission.

There, his whole perspective on everything started to change.

_On said mission_

They were transporting a man to the land of waves to complete a building project.

They encountered a feared assassin and his apprentice.

Naruto and Sasuke were trapped in duel with the apprentice.

Meanwhile, Kakashi is battling the infamous, Zabuza of the dead.

While Naruto was fighting the apprentice, he noticed that she was hitting him less than Sasuke.

He didn't want this to go on any longer.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"This is what Zabuza-sama wishes for me to do."

At that, Naruto hears a scream that sounded like Sasuke but slightly different.

He looks and he was down on the ground.

"You just killed him. My teammate."

He gains a very pissed expression.

Kurama's chakra starts to leak out and cover him in it.

"Now you will pay for it."

He dashed and broke every single mirror around them.

One mirror left.

"You must be the real one."

The arm of chakra reaches out and grabs into the mirror.

"How did you-"

"Don't test me."

He pulled him out and smashes the last mirror.

The jutsu disappears and Naruto smashes the mask on his face.

"You."

He wanted to punch and kill the person instantly but something wouldn't let him.

He smiled and said "Go ahead, do it. You already lost."

In the background you hear "Say good night Zabuza."

A sound is heard and said man falls to the ground dead.

"Zabuza-sama...no."

He closes his eyes in pain and sorrow.

Kakashi and Sakura look over to where mirrors used to be standing.

They see a red creature that is holding someone.

"Kill me...please. I have no purpose in this world."

Kurama spoke up to Naruto and said "Listen up Kit. Don't kill her. She can be helped, just spare her."

"What do you mean 'she'?"

"Man, you are so fucking dense. Do you see her crying over her master? She has no purpose. It is a she Kit. Do you not feel it coming off of her?"

"Oh I feel it now. I guess I was so focused on battling I forgot to check." he said out loud.

Everyone thought he was crazy, talking to nothing.

He said "Haku. You don't have to die."

"Yes I do. I have no purpose anymore. I only lived to serve Zabuza-sama. Now that he is dead, I see no point in living."

Naruto dispersed his cloak of chakra.

He said "Yes there is. If you want a master, I will be him. I just can't watch you die or be so unhappy."

She was shocked at hearing this. That he would willingly take her and be her master.

"You are just saying that. Even Zabuza-sama never recognized me as his servant. He saw me only as a tool."

"Well I am gonna change that now won't I?"

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi stepped in "Yes, what do you mean you will be his master Naruto?"

"Stay out of it Kakashi. This is my business. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

He quickly dashed to Haku and got her and left into the village.

_In the village_

"What are you doing?"

"Something. Now tell me honestly, who and what are you?"

"I am Haku, age 15."

"I knew that one Haku-chan"

She blushed at his slip of the tongue.

"So you figured it out huh, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah now tell me, why do you feel you have to die?"

She lowered her head and said "I have had no other purpose but to serve Zabuza-sama. If my purpose is gone, why should I go on?"

"Love, will, friends. All of this is reason to let you live."

She tilted her head in confusion and said "Love?"

"Yes, if you truly love someone, you would do what you must to stay alive and with them."

"I don't know what love feels like."

"It is like... like you meet someone and you feel drawn to be with them through whatever it is they are going through."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't know how to have free will. I have always done what I was told. Without a master, I have no purpose."

"Which is why I am going to do this."

"Now Kurama."

He started to form three tails and his eyes gained slits with crimson eyes.

"I just hope you are ready for this."

The second he said that, he formed his chakra on his teeth. It was infused with Kurama's for the marking effect.

She actually smiled at this and removed part of the shirt she was wearing and revealed her shoulder.

Moving her head out of the way, he bit into her.

The chakra coursed through her and she felt pain.

It hurt for a moment but then he released her and the chakra did its work.

Once done, it left a mark. This mark was black with crimson red in it as well.

"Consider yourself marked. You are mine now Haku-chan."

"Yes Naruto-sama."

He didn't really mind the whole sama thing.

"Now let's get back."

"Yes Naruto-sama."

They quickly got back to notice that the other two (Kakashi and Sakura) were taking care of the leader of the wave. Sasuke woke up and is fine at the moment but is focusing on long ranged attacks.

"Welcome back...Now DO YOU MIND HELPING US?!"

Sakura only screamed when she was mad and it sure seemed that way.

Naruto was about to talk back but decided against it.

He said "Haku, go to them and help with that. I will be there shortly."

"Yes Naruto-sama."

Everyone was shocked at her title she gave him and how obedient she is being. (They don't know she is actually a she yet.)

She went and helped hold them off.

He was getting restless and jumped down.

Haku was hit in the stomach and killed.

"I'm sorry, I failed you Naruto-sama."

Naruto couldn't take any more of this bull shit.

"THAT'S IT!"

Suddenly, chains were forming on his arms.

He didn't know what was happening but he liked it.

He launched chains of chakra at the men and they were stabbed through.

Everyone stared in awe at him and his new found power.

He launched the chains again and it wrapped around the leader and killed him by imploding his face.

After that, the rest were cake to him.

He quickly ran over to Haku and said "Please don't die on me Haku-chan."

Kakashi said "Chan?"

"I don't have time for your shit! Kurama, is there anything I can do?"

He spoke up "Glad to see you care for her. There is one thing that you can do. Push your chakra through her from the wound. If you can do that, it will open up the coils enough to be able to help her. Leave the rest to me."

"Thanks Kurama."

He did as instructed and Kurama pushed some of his energy into the mark they left.

Mixed with this, the injury started to patch itself.

New skin growing at an exponential rate. She started to breathe steady again.

"Okay, she is stable now Kit. Just remember that she is gonna need to rest for a day or two. The mark on her helps save her but she still needs to heal from exhaustion."

"Thanks Kyu. You have no idea."

Naruto picked her up and started to carry her back when they said "Hey just wait a minute Naruto."

He ignored them and said "If ya wanna talk then follow me, if not, stay out of my way."

They didn't want to interrupt him in this state.

He took her into a little inn they had in the village they were at.

He paid and got the room.

Once inside, he lay her down on the bed.

He sat on her bedside all night long to make sure she was safe and alive.

He went into his mindscape and asked Kurama a question.

"What were those chains?"

"Heheh, you are definitely your mother's son. I haven't seen those in forever. They are called chakra chains. You already have control over chakra so it came naturally. This happens thanks to your mom. She was an Uzumaki. Part of a proud clan that had the ultimate control over chakra itself. They are the masters of chakra manipulation. I can of course help you with it if you want to advance your skill with it."

(A/N: Ya know, cause he is a giant chakra monster.)

"Yes, I thank you for telling me yet again some more about my parents. I wish to only carry on what they left here. When we get back from this mission, I am going to talk to Jiji and get some answers. I hate being in the dark like this."

"Not to ruin the moment but your little slave is waking up."

"How she should be out for a day or two?"

"Well I told you that in terms others could understand. When you marked her, she gained part of your chakra to balance out as well as some of mine so she had our full power to respond to. She got some of your healing qualities so that's why. Now get out of here."

He jumped out of it and was pulled to reality.

"Glad to see you're awake Haku-chan."

She turned and said "Thank you Naruto-sama. Have you stayed here the whole time?"

"Yes, I didn't want anything to happen to you so I stayed by your side the whole time."

Her eyes widened at this.

"Naruto-sama..."

She felt the first bit of emotion in a long while that she felt the need to hold back.

She held tears in her eyes but would not let them come out.

"It's okay Haku-chan, you can cry. I will never hold that against you."

She brightened up at that and freely let her tears flow as she jumped to and latched onto Naruto by his shoulders.

"Thank you...Naruto-sama... No one has ever...treated me...so nice before... I never had a...friend."

She let it out for a while until she was just lightly sniffling.

Naruto had been and still was rubbing her back.

"It's okay Haku-chan. I am not gonna be like that. You can just be yourself. Don't feel bad to just be you."

"Thank you so much Naruto-sama."

"One thing though."

"Anything Naruto-sama."

"You don't have to hide being a girl anymore. I like you that way. I give you permission to just be who you are."

"Thank you Naruto-sama. I could not ask for a better master."

She started to blush at that but tried to hold it back.

Naruto noticed this and just tried to ignore it.

"Go ahead and take a shower Haku-chan. After that, we can go to bed."

She nodded went to do so.

When she came back, the medical wrap she used to hide her gender was removed and she had on a long shirt and panties but nothing else.

Naruto smiled nervously and then Kurama said inside his head "Kit, you gotta do it. You have to. She is so fucking innocent. The scent coming from her just screams virgin."

Naruto mentally retaliated 'No Kurama. She may be innocent and beautiful but still. I can't do that to her. If she wants it, maybe later...in life...when I want to settle down. For now, I just can't.'

"Fine but you better do it...especially before someone comes along and beats you to it."

'Shut up and sleep already.'

He ended it at there and just lay down in bed.

She stood there with a blush on her face. she held her arm with her other with one hand hanging down.

Her legs were rubbing her knees together in nervousness while she gripped the bottom of her shirt.

"Naruto-sama...c-can I...sleep...with you?"

She closed her eyes in embarrassment and fear of him rejecting her.

He got up and walked over to her.

He hugged her close to him and said "Sure Haku-chan. You can always do that."

She looked up at him with the cutest eyes ever and said "Really? You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I promise."

He kissed her on the forehead and she blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-sama."

She walked over to the bed with him and crawled in.

Once they were both in, she got up close to him.

He pulled her close to him and held her there.

"Good night...My Haku-chan."

"Good night...Naruto-sama."

They had no idea that not long after this, things will get beyond interesting.

**Time skip, 2 years, back in Konoha, after they got Haku in as a resident**

Sasuke started to act weird around Naruto and he noticed.

He managed to make good friends with him.

Haku managed to convince the Hokage to let her have a room close to Naruto.

She had adjusted nicely in the village.

She managed to get training in the medical field which her reason was so she could 'be useful to Naruto-sama' as she put it.

Naruto talked with the Hokage and got answers like he wanted.

He received some things he both didn't expect or didn't want but were forced anyway.

He received his mother's blade and the Namikaze estate.

He was given access to the scrolls of his parents and was renamed.

He is now Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Although he is called Naruto Namikaze by most.

He still trained for a while with Kakashi as he was part of his team but later decided to take his own path.

One day, he was training in using his mothers chakra manipulation ability to use in some upcoming events.

He started to smell something weird.

"Kurama, what am I smelling?"

The fox grinned in his mind and said "The most interesting thing in the world. I enhanced your senses because I thought I sensed something but just wanted to see if you picked it up. Follow it."

He put his mother's sword on his back and walked over to the source.

He got there and noticed someone.

'I smelled a girl. Why would that do anything? Wait a minute...'

He sniffed again and picked up the reason.

She said "I know you are there, who ever you are. I don't want any trouble so just show yourself."

He complied and looked at her.

She looked at him and said "Why have you come here?"

"I found your scent in the air and followed it. It just led me here."

"AH FUCK! KAMI WHY?"

"Um not that it isn't my business but why are you out here?"

"Trying to get away from this but it didn't exactly work. Oh well. Wait a second, where have I seen you before?"

"Naruto Namikaze. Last of my clan."

"Oh yeah, you are that guy that was my kouhai back in the academy. How ya been Naruto?"

"Good, now why were you screaming back then."

"Um, well, hmm, how to put this?"

"Put what?"

"The rules of our clan state that anyone that manages to hunt down us by our scent has claim on us. If we wish to, we can fight against it but if we lose the battle, we are to be eternally mated to them."

"Oh- Wait WHAT?"

"Do you not wish to accept me?"

She played the innocence because two reasons. One, she has been avoiding but something about him just doesn't want to let go of her. She knows what he is. The academy never gave reasons why though. Second, she has had a crush on him since when he helped her out once.

"I-of course...wait that came out wrong...No...ah FUCK...*sigh* Yeah I do but is it really that simple?"

"Yup. All you need to do is accept me and then we can get on to the actual ceremony. I don't know why but I just don't want to fight you on it."

He smiled that someone would openly say that.

"Sure Hana. Wanna be my mate?"

"Yeah, I would love to."

She was ecstatic that he just gave her the chance she has waited for so long for.

They went to her clan house to begin.

* * *

So yeah. I know what you are thinking and let me say...I did it because I can.

Haku, I didn't feel right letting her die so I wanted to give her new life.

Everyone knows that from the story, she was one of the gender swaps.

I mean come on. One, people here are doing it alot. Two, why the fuck not? The character totally looks like a girl.

After so many stories that I read, I couldn't separate from the idea of Naruto being her master. On top of that, she is way too innocent.

I made her almost like a pure impurity.

She helped kill yet when she lets herself be who she is, by Naruto's orders, she is this innocent little angel.

I just couldn't bring myself to kill her off.

Next there is Hana. I actually thank Punk for the idea. He knows who he is.

The idea of taking her out just didn't make any sense after seeing his story.

I will change her personality though.

There will be more going on and alot more at that.

I didn't say it at the start of the story but it will be harem story.

Some of the less common characters yet also more common in the mix.

What will happen next for our great Naruto?

Come check out the second chapter when I release it to find out.

For now,

Peace

Dragonic Angel


	2. Love of a Demon

Hey guys. I saw the positive support you have given. I also saw your concerns presented and have faith.

That was simply to get a ground for where my story is in time. I will still have flashbacks that will show some of the time I skipped but I did not want to go into much detail about it.

Reason: It is not what my story is made for.

I made the story with time events displaced. I wanted to make things seem that way so it wasn't so weird.

Now as for the movement, it will slowdown. No more 7 year time skips in the middle of the story.

I just needed to get the basis for having Haku in his life instead of having her get killed. I can't live with that.

So this will fill in some of the detail as we go along.

So you know, she has faithfully served him all this time.

She never failed to do as she was asked.

The one thing is, she started to be more emotionally inclined since she was no longer needed to be a heartless killer all the time.

You will see how she has softened but she is not always like that. If you do anything to harm her friends or her master, the lowest levels of hell will seem like a nice place to be.

You just might start living there if you anger her enough.

But yes I did say friends. She has to have someone to talk to about lady stuff.

And master, as mentioned before in the last chapter, she is marked as a slave (Technically) to Naruto by the mark he gave her back in wave.

She still has semblance of free will but lets Naruto dictate alot of her life.

(Again, she is a loyal slave so she follows all he tells her to do)

I also would like to point out that the poll for next in his harem...is officially closed. I will ask again a little later.

Anyway, lets get the second chapter going...

Chapter 2: Love of a Demon

* * *

**Rewind to last year**

Naruto is enjoying life for once in the hidden leaf village.

He has been introduced to the world as the last of his clan.

Everyone in the village offered their utmost condolences and apologies to him for all of the evil spoken and done to him.

He moved out of the red light district with the help of his faithful slave Haku.

When he initially brought her back to the village and she saw it, she liked it.

She saw later how people spoke of her master.

She didn't like it one bit.

In fact, she threatened to castrate a guy with her bare hands if he spoke like that of her master ever again.

Poor guy was so scared, he ran away faster than any clone could ever disappear while holding onto his man parts, in hopes they were still there.

Chunin exams came along and everyone passed the first part.

Part two of the exam was supposed to have been easy.

Instead, the one known as Orochimaru interrupted and marked Sasuke and Sakura with a curse mark. Sasuke could be understood but why Sakura?

She was as useful in battle as a box of rocks is in a gun fight.

The test ended somewhat uneventful after that besides a weird occurrence during said test.

Sakura carried Sasuke with her into a cave in some rocks in the area.

Naruto wondered what she was thinking.

He followed and the last second, she knocked him out.

Naruto was in a dreamscape.

Inside dreamscape

Naruto woke up and found an area that was very familiar to him...sorta.

'Kurama is normally here. Why is nothing here?'

He heard a voice say 'Hello? Is anyone there?'

It was a girly voice but didn't sound like Sakura at all. Who could it be?

'Lord Orochimaru was right. You share a dreamscape through telepathic link.'

'What did you do Sakura?'

'I gave us all a special drug given to me by Lord Orochimaru. I don't know what he sees in you but all I care about is that I get to stay with my Sasuke-kun.'

'Where is he anyway?'

'Hello?' rang out that unfamiliar girl voice again.

Naruto walked over to the source of the sound and found...a girl.

'Hello there. What's your name?'

She looked nervous about what was going on and said 's-Sasuki Uchiha.'

Naruto looked at her and realized she had a strong resemblance to Sasuke.

Had he been a girl this whole time?

'What name did you use when you were in your village?'

'I was known as a boy. I was called Sasuke.'

'So it is you. Have you really been a girl this whole time?'

She only nodded.

'Do you know what caused you to change?'

She nodded again before saying 'There were only two different requirements that could make my seal break. The first and most common was being exposed to a fox demon's power. If I got too close to a Kyuubi, the seal would break and I would be free. The only thing is that it would give me power to change back and I can't so that leads me to think it is the other one.'

'What's that?'

'I have to be around the one I...that I have...fallen for...'

She looked away in nervousness from him and tried to hide the blush.

He thought silently to himself '_I can't believe this...can I? Sasuke was really Sasuki. Not only that but she was in love with me and that was why the seal broke. She looks so cute like that. Hiding so cutely like that just makes her look so innocent. Just makes you want to protect her no matter what.'_

He came behind her and hugged her close to him.

She blushed madly and just thought '_Maybe he likes me too.__'_

She just lay back in comfort of how it felt to be in his arms.

A voice was heard now and you could tell that it was not a friend.

'Isn't that just precious? Little Sasuki is in Naruto's arms. Please spare me.'

Naruto slowly let go of her and turned around and stood in front of her for protection.

'You. That stupid snake man whore. What do you want?'

'Well, just for you to submit.'

Just then, the floor was moving with snakes that started to wrap around Naruto and Sasuki.

'Where's Kurama?'

'Oh the damn fox? He is a little tied up at the moment.'

They saw him finally appear and he could do hardly anything.

Kurama only nodded when Naruto started to use his personal mindscape to tell him something.

Naruto was called to attention my the snake bastard.

'You should just join me Naruto. You would be able to have more power than you could imagine. You could stay with Sasuki and even have more.'

'Why should I join you, I would just end up betraying my village.'

The snake just smiled slyly.

He started to play images from Naruto's past.

'The village doesn't care. Remember this. The names. The ostracism. The beatings. Nearly dying several times.'

Naruto used his mind to prove him wrong.

'Though that may be true, now look at my life. I have friends. People may not always like me but that's life. I have Haku. She is loyal to me. She is my friend. Something that I can't betray.'

A grunt is heard from Kurama and Naruto says 'Now Kurama.'

He lashes out five tails and hits Naruto's stomach.

After that, the cage and restraints on Kurama disappear.

They went to his personal mindscape.

Mindscape inside a mindscape inside a flashback 

Kurama and Naruto were standing in a rather blank yet black area.

'Kurama, what is going on here?'

'This is the part that would be best if they told you.'

'What are you-'

He looked around and found who he was talking about.

He quickly remembered from the picture he has.

It was his parents.

He ran over to them and hugged them both.

'Hey there Naruto. I'm glad to see you too.'

He punched his father in the stomach.

He doubled over and said 'What was that for?'

'That was for not leaving any semblance of my heritage besides a will that was given to Jiji who kept it secretly till I asked him like a month ago.'

He then turned to his mother and hugged so close that you could swear they were one person.

'I know Naruto. I missed you too. I saw that you unlocked my family secret. You really are interesting. I would expect nothing less of my son.'

He finally let go and then they both noticed Kurama laying there...staring at them.

His mom put Naruto behind her and got in a fighting stance.

'Stay back Naruto. I will handle him.'

'But mom he's-'

'Listen to your mother. We will handle this.'

'But-'

He was trying to convince them but it didn't work.

Kushina formed her chakra chains and started to shoot them at Kurama.

'STOP! Mom, quit trying to hurt Kurama.'

She looked at him and said 'We have to contain him. If not, he will hurt you.'

'No he won't. He's my friend.'

'WHAT?! How can a host become friends with a fox demon?'

'You would be surprised Kushina. I know I didn't exactly get along with you but your boy here is different. He has shown friendship and willingness to protect people. Actually, because of him, I have grown accustomed to being in here. The kit wants more power to protect. That's why he is here.'

'So just like that you made friends with my son? Why are you being so nice to him?'

'Yeah, I am nice because he is nice to me. He lets me have stuff. You just saw me as a power source. He views me as a friend. The kit has potential. I just want to see it happen.'

'Fair enough. How much will you let him take. You know that you will still stay there.'

The demon thought for a moment while his grin turned into a serious face.

'I don't want to give him a chance to fail. All of it. I will still stay here but if I fully merge with him, he can use all nine tails and even use my beast form without being hurt or killed.'

Kushina looked at him in utter disbelief.

'You are really just hand over all of your chakra to him?'

He nodded and she smiled.

'Glad to hear it. I had my doubts but now, I am glad you are willing to help him.'

He lay there and said 'Well not that this reunion hasn't been great but we got to get back soon.'

They all nodded and began the process.

Naruto jumped over to his friend and gripped onto his chakra body.

He pulled and you saw it stretching.

He pulled out a huge amount and let some clones join in to make the process easier.

Once the fox was getting pretty small, a dark substance started to creep up the chakra.

'Kit, careful. If the dark part goes into you, you will go insane. I will help as much as possible but you need to fight it off with your will.'

'I don't think I can. I just can't. I am too weak. I will never be good enough.'

'Kit, listen to me. That is the negative emotions of my chakra trying to change you. Fight it. You wish to protect your friend, the ice user right? And Sasuki? The villagers? Becoming Hokage? Does any of that matter? Do you want them to be hurt and die?'

Naruto felt a new found will surging throughout him.

'That's right. Haku. Sasuki. The village. My dream. I will never give up on them. I will go through hell and back just to make sure they are safe. If they die, I have nothing left. I will never lose. I will...fight...FOR THEM!'

The darkness on him was fading and trailed all the way back.

He pulled a final time and collected everything.

His power multiplied 100's of times over.

He glowed a pure color with black marks on him.

All of a sudden, Kurama appeared again.

'Good job Kit. Now it seems you purified my power as well.'

The fox was no longer this dark colored demon but was marked with black and pure gold colors like Naruto.

He walked back into his cage and lay down for some sleep.

He said one last thing.

'Get back there Kit. Sasuki needs your help.'

He nodded and watched as his parents faded to nothing.

He appeared in the group mindscape.

With Sasuki in the group mindscape

Naruto appeared but was glowing a pure color.

Orochimaru looked dumbfounded.

'How did you unlock the power of Kurama?'

'I got good friends.'

Naruto shined a bright color and his power burned the snakes off of him and Sasuki.

'I won't submit to you. I have too many friends and those I hold close to betray them.'

He shined brighter and Orochimaru faded off. Sakura, who had already submitted to his power, disappeared with him.

Sasuki looked in shock and fear of Naruto in his new form.

Naruto saw this and powered down.

Once he released it, Kurama appeared in there but looked like his new form with pure chakra.

'Kit, you gotta explain it to her some time. Just not now, you need to finish the test.'

He pushed both of them out of the mindscape.

Reality

They woke up and Sasuki was still there.

Sakura was there, oddly enough.

She was still knocked out though.

Naruto helped out Sasuki to figure out what to do about the sudden gender change.

As for Sakura, they took her with them and went ahead and collected the scrolls they needed.

They got to the tower and opened the scrolls.

The scrolls released Kakashi into the room.

"Congratulations. Wait, what the hell happened?"

Naruto looked at him and said "Orochimaru. He went after our whole team. We managed to get out alive."

Kakashi stared in disbelief and then heard a girly voice.

"Don't discredit yourself Naruto-kun. You are the reason we are still even alive."

Kakashi just stared at the female version of Sasuke.

"Who is that, Naruto?"

"This is Sasuki Uchiha."

"Huh? Did I hear that right?"

"Yeah. We will explain later."

Not too long after that, the time ran out.

They got prepared for the next phase in two weeks.

_Two week time skip_

Naruto was walking with Haku to the battle grounds.

Everyone by now has grown accustomed to seeing her walking with him.

They even know that he is her master. She made sure that everyone knew that so if they wanted her to do something, they had to ask him first.

No one knew how he claimed her as his slave.

Today, as they were walking, they met up with some of their friends.

Ino walked up and said "Hi there Haku. Here to cheer on your 'master'?"

She nodded and said "Yes, Naruto-sama is fighting today so I wish to watch him as he wins. I am sad that I have to watch him be hurt but I am not allowed to interfere. Naruto-sama said so himself."

Ino agreed that it was a good idea and then some more of the teams were gathering together.

Sasuki started to borrow the wraps that helped hide Haku's gender so she could return to her Sasuke persona for now. When she was ready, she would reveal it.

They started talking and the whole 'master' thing came up again.

This time, it was ten ten to bring it up.

She said "Why are you so loyal to Naruto-kun?"

Haku just replied "Because he is my master. He has rights to my eternal service."

"But you can't mean that whatever he tells you, you obey can you?"Ino interjected.

"Yes. I live in service to Naruto-sama for his dreams and wishes to come true. I will do anything he asks of me."

"Does he have like some mark to prove this?"

Haku nodded.

"Where's it at?" said Ten Ten.

She blushed, remembering that he marked her on her neck. She was in pain but she realized a while after that if it weren't for the pain, she would have been moaning in ecstasy.

Good thing she wasn't a sadist.

The girls all glared daggers at Naruto based on the reaction she gave.

"Hey! I didn't do anything like that! Get your head on straight, I was like 14 when I marked her. Do you really think I would do 'that'?"

"Then where is it?!" they all yelled.

Haku looked at Naruto and said "Naruto-sama, may I show them?"

He nodded and she complied.

She pulled down her shirt slightly which made her and the other girls blush.

The guys were losing blood...fast. Minus Naruto.

They looked at it intently.

"So you marked her on the neck?"

He only nodded.

They wondered why she just let him do that.

Haku filled them in.

"Naruto-sama beat me during his wave mission. When Zabuza-san died, I had no purpose. I was ready to die. I wanted to die. He grabbed me and we darted to a different place in a room. He talked to me and convinced me that life wasn't over. I wasn't fully convinced so he said that he would become my master. Zabuza-san never valued me enough to mark me as his. I followed because he gave me purpose. When Naruto-sama said he would mark me, I was the happiest person in the world. I thought that he was only deceiving me. Going to leave me when he got the chance. He never did. He marked me and fed his chakra into me so I was tied to him. I could feel my tie to him and for the first time felt like I truly had a purpose in my life. After, we fought Gato's army and they stabbed me through the stomach. I remember the feeling of sadness I had. I just gained a master and now I would not be able to fulfill his wish. I failed him. Yet, when I woke up. He was there...next to me. He repaired my wound entirely. He even stayed by my side all through the night, even though I was sure he left me. I was so happy. He stayed by my side and cared for me. I knew then that he would be the perfect one to serve forever."

As she finished her tale, the girls were in shock, tears on their faces and saw Naruto as he was...a good hearted man that protected and stayed by his friend's side.

Naruto walked over to Haku and hugged her.

"It's okay Haku."

The others left to give them some time alone.

She rested herself in Naruto's embrace.

Haku gripped his shirt and cried into his welcoming arms.

She cried for a while and kept sobbing out 'Naruto-sama'.

He only held her closer and let her cry all she needed to.

After she was done for the most part, they stood there and he rocked her back and forth.

She looked at him after a while and said "Naruto-sama, don't leave me. Please?"

Naruto rubbed her on the back of her head and said "I won't leave you Haku-chan. Ever."

She looked on with joy in her eyes and said "Really Naruto-sama? You mean it? Can I really stay with you forever?"

He looked at her, staring at her intently "Of course Haku-chan. You can stay with me forever. Promise."

She had her doubts and voiced them "You are just saying that to leave me later."

He gripped her chin and held her gaze to him. "I will never leave you Haku-chan."

She still wasn't convinced. She began "But-" and got no further.

He kissed her on the lips with so much passion, so much love, you would drown.

She felt his warm lips touch hers and all of her fears were put to rest and washed away with the love she felt from him.

She finally kissed him back and stayed that way a while.

After they broke, she had an unmistakable smile plastered on her face.

"Does that answer your question?"

She could only nod. Her words were stolen from her by the bliss she felt at the moment.

After they separated, she sat down in a seat reserved for her by Naruto.

It was up front and close so she could see it all.

His battle was up next.

The announcer said "_Up next is the battle between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze._"

Neji walked down slowly and Naruto walked onto the field with a smirk on his face.

This was the first time to truly test his new power.

The battle began and Neji babbled something about fate being on his side.

Neji was bombarded by Naruto's clones.

He took one out but every time he did, three more would appear in its place.

Neji grew agitated and called him out.

"You think that you can tire me with foolish tactics. Fight like a real ninja instead of hiding behind fakes."

Naruto dispersed all of his clones and that made Haku nervous.

She never saw what he did inside the dreamscape.

Neji smirked that his plan worked.(Haha, it rhymes. LOLZ)

He charged at Naruto and used his signature move.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty four palms!"

Naruto was quickly out of breath after that attack.

Neji used his byakugan and confirmed that all of his attacks hit. He should be done. But he wasn't.

Naruto stood up slowly which worried Haku.

She was afraid he was hurt and would die because she couldn't do anything, just like with Zabuza.

She fought down tears that were forming but she couldn't hold for much longer.

She was beginning to wonder if she could fulfill his wish for her to not interfere.

Naruto stood up and said "That was pretty handy, making me lose the clones so you could attack me. The only thing is, you fail to realize my true power.

Naruto had new chakra flowing through him.

"How are you still awake? You should have been down. I took out all of your chakra points."

"I got a hell of a demon to back me up."

He began to glow golden with the black marks on him. The only thing is that he was growing tails on him as well.

He had 4 tails behind him and liked the idea.

'Let's see what you can do when I am in control.' Naruto thought.

Haku stared at him in amazement.

She knew he had a demon inside of him but this cloak he had on was different. It was gold colored and didn't make him overflow with rage.

She was going to ask him about it later.

Naruto just stood there for a second and let a 5th tail emerge.

He got into a fox-like sitting position.

He pointed his tails towards his mouth and began to focus his power into a pure white energy ball.

He compressed it to the size of a gumball and swallowed it.

His eyes glowed with crimson in them.

He released the energy through his mouth and it shot straight at Neji.

Neji had no time to react.

When the smoke cleared, all you saw was Neji in a hole in the wall and on the other half, if you made it past the carnage, Naruto was calmly standing with a sixth tail starting to emerge.

Everyone in the audience was struck with awe and fear at Naruto's awesome display of power.

After the initial shock, the announcer said "_Naruto wins by Knock_ _out._"

The crowd slowly started to cheer for him and Haku even clapped and cried tears of joy that he was alright.

He dissipated his chakra form and walked away.

After the fight, he was walking back into the room when he was stopped by ANBU.

It was one of the ladies that had already given them the test in the forest of death.

She wore her snake mask but everyone around here knew her face.

"Congratulations Naruto. You managed to fight and win against a Hyuuga."

"Thanks Anko but what is it you need?"

"I am flattered you know my name. The Hokage saw the display of power you had just now and wishes to automatically promote you to Chunin."

She gave him his stuff and left but before doing so she said "Welcome to the ranks...Lord Namikaze."

He smiled and continued walking.

Once he got to the stairs to go to the stands, he saw two ANBU guarding the doorway.

He already had on his new things since it was only a jacket really.

"Why are you guarding the door?"

The ANBU on his left spoke "We are to protect the people from all threats Lord Namikaze. You may pass though."

"Very well."

He walked past and sat next to Haku.

As soon as she saw him, she hugged him so tight that even skinny jeans don't fit that tight.

She said "Congratulation Naruto-sama. May I ask you a question?"

He nodded so she continued "What was that aura you had around you?"

"Oh that's right. I never told you and I am sorry for it but I managed to fully tame my fox demon. I control all of his chakra now. That's all. I won't go berzerker because it is a part of me now."

She nodded, satisfied by his answer.

She cuddled up next to him and he put his arm around her.

After the moment before the match, they started to grow close.

They sat and talked the rest of the time. Ignoring the matches.

After, they had some lunch and went home to his new estate.

Sakura ended up leaving, unbeknownst to them all, to go off with lord Orochimaru.

Later that night, Naruto was summoned by ANBU to quickly come with him.

Orochimaru had attacked the Hokage at night in his office.

The ANBU assigned to protect him were killed and Orochimaru lost jutsu abilities. However, the Hokage sacrificed his life for the benefit of his people.

After, he left, never to be found out again.

Naruto had gone into the tower and luckily, they already moved his body but the smell of blood was still there.

Naruto looked pissed to no end.

He didn't hold a grudge against him though because of his lessons taught to him by the old man.

He was handed a black box by the ANBU that was sent to him.

He pocketed it and left the area immediately.

Haku got worried that her Naruto-sama was in trouble.

She got up to walk to his room but he wasn't there.

'Please no.' she thought.

She couldn't bear the thought of him hurt...or worse killed...she would be helpless to do anything about it.

She got dressed immediately and was about to head out when all of a sudden...

*BOOM*

She looked towards the source and saw a huge yellow beast.

It was the nine tails but golden with marks on it like what Naruto had.

Did Naruto get killed and the beast is out because of it?

She didn't want to know but it kept coming into her mind.

"NARUTO-SAMA!" She screamed out.

She ran out to the forest just outside the village where the beast was.

It was hard because it kept slamming its tails on the ground and roaring with a sound of pain in its voice.

She ran to it and found that Naruto was unharmed. He was in the base of it.

She screamed out for him "NARUTO-SAMA!"

As if he heard her, he turned quickly with a look of anger and frustration.

He quickly softened his expression when he saw her face.

He couldn't bear the thought of seeing her crying like that.

He released the fox demon's power and went to her.

He was tired but still fully functioning.

Haku was crying. She was crying tears of sadness and worry.

She looked so sad it broke his heart.

He quickly grabbed her in his arm and they both fell to the ground, Naruto cushioning her fall.

He let her cry all she needed to for the second time today.

She was crying out for him.

He calmed her by rubbing her back and said "It's okay Haku-chan. It's okay. I'm here. Shh. I know."

She slowly stopped crying after a few minutes.

Once she did, she looked at him with desperation and want in her eyes.

He kissed her lips but this time, stuck his tongue at the entrance of her mouth.

She gave him full access and did the same to him.

They were both feeling each other's warmth and feeling they had for each other.

After they broke, she said "I thought you died. I saw the beast and could only think that you died and he got free. Please Naruto-sama. What's going on?"

"*Sigh* The Hokage is dead."

She couldn't believe it but didn't voice it.

He said "None of that matters though. Just that you are safe."

He started to get up but she wouldn't let him.

"Please stay with me Naruto-sama. Just for a little while."

He rolled her off and she continued to grip to him.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her home.

she nuzzled into him and lay there. Feeling the body heat and closeness of them.

Once they were home, he lay her down on his bed.

He got in bed too and they got close together again.

"You can stay here tonight Haku."

"And after that?"

She had a look that was so innocent, virginity is dirtier compared to it.

"What do you want to do Haku-chan?"

She had a blush on her cheeks and said "If Naruto-sama will let me, I would like to sleep here from now on. I can't bear the thought of being away from you. I want to be as close to you as possible."

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course you can Haku-chan."

She smiled and snuggled into his arms some more.

They lay there for a long time until things got interesting.

**_LEMON ALERT! TELLING YOU NOW! DON'T WANT TO SEE IT? SCROLL TILL IT'S OVER!_**

Haku kissed Naruto very deeply and he returned it.

They slipped each other's tongue into their partner's mouth.

They were moaning into the kiss and loved it.

Naruto pulled off her shirt and and skirt.(When she ran after him, it was all she thought to grab.)

She took off his shirt and followed suit with his pants.

He took his hands and with surprising ease, unhooked her bra.

Slowly sliding it off, she covered her breasts.

He brought his hands to hers and let her know silently that it was okay.

She removed her hands and showed her bare breasts to him.

Haku looked very beautiful and the fact that she only had panties on with a crimson red blush on her face made it only better.

Naruto slowly pulled her panties off, so as not to startle her.

She got nervous again and covered her womanhood.

He let her know that it was okay.

She uncovered herself and took notice of the growing bulge in his last article of clothing.

She blushed harder, if possible, and slowly reached to his lower region.

She pulled down the underwear and saw it.

She was shocked but kinda liked it.

She grabbed it and started to stroke its length.

Haku next licked the tip of it, earning a moan from Naruto.

She looked at him and he nodded.

She stuck his length in her mouth and started to suck on it.

Bobbing her head up and down, she earned several moans from him which made her feel happy that he was feeling good.

She kept going for a while until he came inside her mouth.

She liked the sweet yet salty taste and swallowed it all.

Haku got surprised by getting her own pleasure.

Naruto began to stroke and massage her breasts.

She started moaning which only got louder as he sucked on her right breast and placed light kisses all around her chest before doing the same to the left.

She started to feel soaked in between her legs.

Naruto positioned himself at her entrance.

She looked at him and nodded but said "Just be gentle with me Naruto-sama."

He took that in to mind and entered her.

She felt a slight, sharp pain with a small pop.

After her hymen was pierced, she lay there in pain.

Naruto moved his hand to her lower region and a pure white light appeared on his hand.

Soon, the pain stopped and she motioned for him to continue.

He thrust in and out of her, each time getting a moan from her in pure pleasure.

Haku started getting louder and louder.

Each time they would get closer and closer.

"Naruto-sama, I...gonna...cum."

"Me...too...can I cum inside?"

"Yes...Naruto-sama...do it inside."

At that, they both came...hard.

She felt the warmth fill her womb.

She was happy that she shared this with Naruto.

They then curled up in each other's embrace and fell asleep.

_**END LEMON!**_

* * *

Okay so I know that the last chapter ended with finding Hana.

The thing is that some of you felt that there was parts missing.

I told them that I would put in some fillers to show parts of the story I didn't mention in there.

I haven't forgotten and am not abandoning it, I just needed to get her in there somehow. This was what I came up with but next chapter will bounce back into the present. I just had so much to this that I can't keep going. I have a life too ya know.

Anyway, round of applause for my longest lemon to date.

It was hard to come up with shit so this was it.

I will have another chapter up soon.

See ya then,

Dragonic Angel


End file.
